The Wolf Among Us
by alyssialui
Summary: Short series of drabbles and stories starring Fenrir Greyback. Title is taken from a game I love - The Wolf Among Us. Currently: Draco finds himself walking through his house when he can't sleep.
1. Lyall Lupin

A/N: Short series of drabbles and stories starring Fenrir Greyback. Title is taken from a game I love - The Wolf Among Us. In this first drabble, Fenrir stands trial for two boys found dead, and meets Lyall Lupin for the first time.

Submission for:

 _ **2 Week Drabble Wars:** Fenrir Greyback - Lyall Lupin. Prompt:"If you touch my [son/daughter/mother/father/etc] again, I'll f*cking kill you!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Fenrir repressed the growl building in his throat as the wizards and witches presiding over his case began to file out of the courtroom to discuss his sentence. Most of the men and women were murmuring among themselves or had their heads down looking over tiny scribbles on faded parchments, however one man was doing neither. One man was looking directly at him.

Now Fenrir did growl, startling a few of the people around him, not that he cared. Oh how he despised Lyall Lupin. The others were willing to let him go, the judge was almost about to bang the gavel, but then that bastard stood up. The man was too smart for his own good, and his little outburst during the trial showed Fenrir he wasn't afraid to let others know.

He pointed out all the signs, all the evidence, from the way the bodies were found to Fenrir's current state just days after the incident. He wanted Fenrir to get the worse penalty imaginable because of what he was.

A werewolf.

Lupin's single opposition caused the recess, and it could snatch freedom from Fenrir's grasp if he was able to convince the others. But Fenrir wasn't about to let that happen.

"Lupin," he grunted as the man passed, low enough that no one heard except its intended.

The man stopped and gave him a stony glare. "Greyback."

"You know they can't charge me, right?" Fenrir said. "It could have been anything that got those boys."

"I know it was you, Greyback," Lupin said through gritted teeth. "Once I speak with the others, you'll find yourself in a dark cell by the end of the day."

Fenrir frowned, but then he remembered something. "You got a son, don't you, round the same age?" he said. There was a slight flicker across Lupin's face before he regained himself, but Fenrir caught it. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to him, wouldn't it?"

"If you touch my son, I'll fucking kill you!" the man screamed, his chest heaving as everyone to turned towards them.

Slightly embarrassed, Lupin turned about quickly to follow the others out of the room as Fenrir said, "I'd like to see you try, Lupin."


	2. Remus Lupin

_A/N: Fenrir smells a familiar scent on the battlefield, one from a stormy night years ago._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **2 Week Drabble Wars:** Fenrir Greyback - Remus Lupin. Prompt: __"I can't believe you're still alive!"_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

It was chaos all around him, the deafening screams, the large craters in the walls and the floor, the sticky red puddles beneath his feet, and it made him smile. He took a deep breath, his nose picking up the different smells of sweat and fear mingled into each other, but most importantly, the delicious smell of freshly spilled blood. This is what he lived for. This is what he craved!

Saliva dripped from his maw as he bared his teeth, looking about him for his next victim, waiting for the opportunity to lunge at an unsuspecting fighter and tear out his/her throat in one quick tug. It didn't matter if they were man, woman or child, on his side or the opposite. In the heat of the battle, there were no sides, only death and destruction and tasty, juicy bodies.

But then he picked up something, something he never truly expected to meet here of all places. It was a man, but also a beast - a werewolf just like him, however not any of the ones he had coerced into joining the Dark Lord's cause. His scent was strange but there was another beneath it, one hauntingly familiar, one he had smelled long, long ago.

Then he remembered: a violent thunderstorm, the smell of apple pie and crayons, a tiny boy's scream, followed by him getting thrown into a wall, and Lyall Lupin's angry face as he protected his son.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" Fenrir shouted, even his loud boom lost amidst the screaming and fighting around him.

However, the man had heard him and had spun quickly to face him, his wand outstretched. "Greyback!"

"You were supposed to die that night!" Fenrir growled, "You and your idiot father!" Then he chuckled as he lowered himself onto all fours. "But no matter, I'll finish what I started all those years ago," he said before he ran at the once young son of Lyall Lupin.


	3. Draco Malfoy

_A/N: Draco finds himself walking through his house when he can't sleep._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **2 Week Drabble Wars:** Fenrir Greyback - Draco Malfoy. Prompt: __"The bogeyman is real, and you found him."_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Draco walked through the dark hallways of his house, careful not to make any noise on the hardwood floors. His home wasn't as safe as it used to be, and it definitely didn't feel like home anymore. Once his father had been caught at the Ministry, the Dark Lord had moved in and soon after, he had been given his mission.

That was when the sleepless nights began. He would toss and turn for hours, his mind running over and over every word that was said and the consequences if he were to fail. But try as he might, he just couldn't come up with any idea, and that was almost two weeks ago. His aunt was expecting some sort of report soon, and he had nothing to give her.

So he began walking around the house like a ghost, trying to clear his head, trying to get a spark of genius. But since it was not the Dark Lord's headquarters, he and his mother weren't the only ones in the this house. There were others, "guests" so to speak, and he didn't want to anger any of them with his late night strolls.

"Couldn't sleep, kid? Monster under your bed and no daddy here to protect you?"

Draco spun, his lips quivering as he awaited the wrath of whoever had discovered him lurking about in the dark.

A hulking figure stepped into the corridor, bringing with it a cloud of alcohol and smoke. He was a large man, with broad shoulders and thick arms and legs that Draco was sure could crush him like twig. But nothing compared to his terrifying face. His yellow eyes zeroed in on the young teenager, his mouth opened to reveal pointed teeth, and he kept his hair long and shaggy like a dog's.

"Well, the bogeyman is real, and you found him," the man said. He reached out a clawed hand, the nail black with dirt and grime, but Draco was too quick. He darted from under the man's arm and ran back to the safety of his room.


End file.
